Deltora Quest: Geraldine's Home World
by wenjing10
Summary: <html><head></head>Geraldine received a message from Prince Brown, a winger from Wingera. And so, we are on an adventure to save Wingera and to find out Geraldine's past!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Message

**Finally! Sorry for you to wait, I wrote some stories and I was thinking how to make the story.**

**Anyway, please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Message<strong>

"Where am I?", Geraldine asked. The place was a blur.

Suddenly, a boy about her same age walked by. He also had wings, just like her.

"Geraldine?", the boy asked.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?", Geraldine asked.

"I'm Prince Brown. I came from Wingera. I know your name because I heard you with Crystal, Alyssa and Lilly together. Your four girls saved Deltora.", Prince Brown answered.

"Oh. What is Wingera? Where is the place?", Geraldine asked again.

"Don't you know Wingera? Your home world?", Brown answered.

"My home world?", Geraldine was confused.

"You must had forgotten your past. You are a winger, like me, like everyone else.", Brown explained.

"Winger?", Geraldine asked.

"You better tell your friends about this: Wingera is in danger! We need your help, and your friends too. I was captured by the Grey Guards. They want the White Berry. Please, tell them, as quick as possible!", Brown said.

After he finished, he disappeared.

"Brown? Brown! Prince Brown!", Geraldine shouted.

Suddenly, Geraldine woke up with cold sweat.

_Is that a dream, or a message? _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter starts with Geraldine. She received a message from Prince Brown, a winger from Wingera.<strong>

**Wanna know more about it, don't miss the other chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Take Off!

**Alright, Geraldine told her friends about her dream, or her message. If you want to know more about Geraldine, Crystal (Me), Alyssa and Lilly, please read "Deltora Quest: This is My Destiny".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Take Off!<strong>

The next day, Geraldine told Alyssa, Lilly, Lief, Barda, Jasmine and I about her dream.

"It's was very strange. Who is Prince Brown? Am I a winger, from Wingera? This is getting very strange.", Geraldine said.

"Well, we better go there and find out.", I suggested.

"But where is Wingera? He didn't tell me.", Geraldine said.

"We know.", a voice answered.

"Who?", Geraldine asked.

"Me.", the Topaz dragon, Fidelis, came out and answered.

"Fidelis! Hi! What are you doing here with the other dragons?", Lief asked.

"Hi, Lief. I heard the dream that Geraldine just told. We know the place and I think we can help you.", Fidelis answered.

"You know Wingera? Where is it?", I asked.

"Wingera is on top of Deltora. It looked like a thick cloud. Wingers lived there.", Fidelis answered.

"How do you know Wingera?", Alyssa asked.

"Well, it like this. One day, I flew on the sky with the other dragons. While flying, we saw Wingera.", Fidelis answered.

"OK. We better fly to Wingera.", I said.

"But how?", Lilly asked.

"Don't worry. The dragons can help us.", Lief answered.

* * *

><p>After we prepared some things, we rode the dragons except for Geraldine. Lief rode Fidelis, Jasmine rode the Ruby dragon, Joyeu. Barda rode the Opal dragon, Hopian, while Lilly rode the Lapis Lazuli dragon, Fortuna. Alyssa rode the Emerald dragon, Honora, while I rode the Amethyst dragon, Veritas, along with a young dragon, the Diamond dragon, Forta.<p>

"Are you sure you can fly for so long?", I asked Geraldine.

"Of course I can. Don't worry.", Geraldine answered.

We toke off and flew to Wingera.

It took about some minutes to get there.

When we arrived, humans with wings were flying around. They are wingers.

"We had arrived.", Joyeu said.

We stepped the ground. The cloud was so thick, all of us can stood right on top of it.

"Now, we must find the king.", I said.

"The king?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes. If Prince Brown lived here, that means there is a king.", I explained.

"Oh.", Geraldine said.

We walked around Wingera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: All About Geraldine

**Chapter 3! Finally finished my exams! Sorry for letting you to wait, I prepared my exams a few weeks ago. Well, at least my best subjects – Science, Mathematics, History, Geography, and some of it will be good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: All About Geraldine<strong>

Finally, we made it – the Palace of Wingera.

"Wow, I never knew they can build a castle on top of the cloud!", Alyssa was impressed.

Suddenly, the front door opened. The king went out and saw Geraldine first.

"Geraldine?", he asked.

"Yes, it's me.", Geraldine answered politely.

"You came back.", the king was surprised.

"I was here before?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes. Long ago, there was a war on Wingera. You were a baby. Your parents put you in the Forest of Silence at Deltora. They died in the war but they defected the bad guy.", the king explained.

"Oh.", Geraldine said. Tears fell down from her eyes.

"Geraldine said she got a message from Prince Brown, he needed help.", I said.

"I see. Prince Brown is my son. He disappeared a few days ago. He was captured by...Neridah.", he explained.

"Neridah? But...she was defected by Crystal!", Lief shouted.

"Maybe she is not really defected.", I explained carefully.

"Really?", Lief asked. I nodded.

"What are we going to do?", Geraldine asked.

"First, you need to learn magic.", the king answered Geraldine's question.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the Chinese novel "<strong>**虫"****. It gave me some idea to make this story interesting.**

**My subjects are good. I do well in Science, History and Geography. Geography is the best.**


	4. Chapter 4: Magic and Wings

**Chapter 4! Time for some surprise!**

* * *

><p> <strong>Chapter 4: Magic and Wings<strong>

"Learn magic?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes. Since that battle between the evil, we learn magic hardly. We learn magic to protect Wingera. After we defected the bad guy, the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora and Wingera. We lived in fear for 16 years, until now.", the king explained.

"You need to thanks to Lief, Barda and Jasmine, they found the seven gems and restored the Belt of Deltora. They also defected the Shadow Lord.", I said.

"I know.", the king replied.

"So, how are we going to find the prince?", Geraldine asked.

"It's very dangerous. All of you need wings to fly.", the king answered.

"Wings?", Lilly asked.

"Yes.", a voice called out. It's Eudora, the teacher of the young Wingers.

"Who are you?", Geraldine asked.

"I'm Eudora, the teacher of the young Wingers.", Eudora answered.

"Wow! You must be very powerful!", Alyssa was impressed.

"Yes. It's time to learn magic, Geraldine.", Eudora said. Geraldine nodded.

Suddenly, two lightning bolts appeared in Eudora's hands. She shot it to Alyssa's back.

Alyssa shouted in pain. Suddenly, two white wings appeared at her back.

"Wow!", Lilly shouted. Two lightning bolts shot her back.

"It hurts!", she complained. Two white wings appeared at her back too.

Eudora shot more lightning bolts to our back and we grew out wings! Lief, Barda and Jasmine had white wings, but I don't. I had seven colours on my wings. From up to down, the colours are – crystal white, Emerald green, dark blue, yellow-gold, light purple with a rainbow, blood red, and violet. They are just like my powers – the seven gems from the Belt of Deltora.

"Crystal! Your wings are...beautiful!", Lilly shouted.

"Your wings should be as white as snow.", Eudora said.

"Eudora, I have the gems' powers. See.", I explained. Suddenly, the seven bows came out from my eyes. Eudora was shocked.

"OK. Geraldine, we must learn magic now.", Eudora said to Geraldine.

"What about us?", Lief asked.

"You kids can learn to fly. After Geraldine finished her studies, we can go to find Prince Brown.", Eudora answered. She and Geraldine went into the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 coming so<strong>**on!**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

**Chapter 5! Thanks to the Chinese novel "****虫" ****and "Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia", I have many ideas to write this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Learning<strong>

"I don't get it, Wingera is a think cloud, but it has grass.", Alyssa said.

"Maybe it is like the ground.", I answered and opened my wings. I left the ground and flew to the sky.

"Hey, wait for me!", Alyssa shouted and opened her wings. She tried to fly but failed.

"You still can't fly?", I asked. We had been learning to fly for a few hours. A few hours is like a few days to me.

"What do you think?", Alyssa yelled back.

"I'm trying.", Lilly said. She was flying but not very good like me. I smiled but I am not proud.

"How did you learn so fast?", Alyssa asked loudly.

"I learn it from Geraldine.", I answered.

"I never fly by myself before. I only rode on the dragon's back.", Lief said. He was starting to get it right.

"Which dragon?", I asked.

"Fidelis.", Lief answered.

"Whatever.", I said and flew away.

"Wait!", Lilly shouted and tried to catch up on me. The others followed.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days on Wingera. Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Lilly and I had knew how to fly. Alyssa is still learning.<p>

Geraldine is improving her studies. She is very good.

"OK, kids. You can start your adventure.", Eudora said.

We were very happy and we started the adventure.

But the adventure is not very easy, totally!

* * *

><p>While on the way, we met a monster. Neridah sent it to kill us.<p>

Lief, Barda and Jasmine tried to defect it but the monster was too strong.

"Let me handle this!", Geraldine said.

"Adfishio Patientia!", Geraldine shouted the magic words. Two thick, white glowing beams came out from her forehead. They turned and blasted towards to the monster. The monster fell down.

"Yes!", Alyssa and Geraldine shouted.

Suddenly, the monster climbed up.

"Or not.", Lilly said.

Suddenly, a dark blue bow came out from my eyes. I knew, the Lapis Lazuli is here to help us.

The monster yelled in pain and fell to the ground. It was weakened.

"You did it Crystal!", Geraldine shouted. The others cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neridah was seeing the scene from her magic crystal ball.<p>

"Useless monster, you should died!", Neridah shouted angrily.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the monster disappeared into thin air.<p>

"What happened?", Barda asked.

"Neridah must toke him away.", I answered.

"We better keep going on!", Lief shouted and flew away.

"Wait for me, Lief!", Jasmine yelled and flew towards to him. We followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Ben 10, I have some ideas to write the magic spells.<strong>

**By a way, please read the continue chapters. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cloud of Storm

**Chapter 6. I wrote many places in the adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Cloud of Storm<strong>

"Where are we going?", Lilly asked.

"The another side of the cloud.", Geraldine answered. She is the leader.

"Which cloud?", Alyssa asked.

"The Cloud of Storm.", Geraldine answered.

"Why it is called "The Cloud of Storm"?", Lief asked curiously.

"Because that cloud always makes terrible storm. None of the Wingers went there because it's too dangerous.", Geraldine explained.

"But why are we going there?", Jasmine asked.

"Because we need to find the angel of Wingers. She has the Wingers' White-Black Pearl.", Geraldine answered.

"What pearl?", Barda asked.

"The Wingers' White-Black Pearl. The pearl can show everything you want.", Geraldine answered.

"How do you knew those things?", I asked.

"Eudora told me.", Geraldine answered. She panted a while.

"I'm thirsty, do you have any water?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes, here you go.", I took a bottle out from my bag and gave it to Geraldine. Geraldine drank the water.

"Thanks.", Geraldine thanked me.

"You are welcome.", I replied.

We continued flying to the Cloud of Storm.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we made it.<p>

The cloud is gray and it is fulled of lightning and thunder. We didn't close our ears because the thunder doesn't harm our ears.

"This is...", Alyssa can't said anymore, she was shocked.

"The Cloud of Storm.", Geraldine helped Alyssa finished it.

"Everyone must be careful, the lightning may shoot your wings and you will get hurt.", Geraldine shouted.

We flew to the Cloud of Storm.

The sky is no longer blue, it is gray. The cloud is no longer white, it is gray too. Lightning and thunder came everywhere.

"Watch out for the lightning!", Geraldine yelled.

"We know!", Alyssa yelled back.

"Incoming!", I yelled and pushed Alyssa away. The thunder flashed in front of our eyes.

"Are you two OK?", Geraldine asked worriedly.

"Yes, we're fine.", I answered.

Alyssa was shocked. If it wasn't me, the lightning will shoot her wings and she will get hurt.

"Thanks.", Alyssa thanked me.

"You're welcome.", I replied.

"We better keep moving!", Geraldine shouted.

We flew faster and we dodged all the lightnings.

After a while, we made it – the cave where the angel of Wingers lived.

"We made it!", Alyssa shouted happily.

We went in. It was very dark. There was a light but it was black. It is the Wingers' White-Black Pearl! But it is not white, it is black.

"Who is here?", a voice came out. It's the angel of Wingers – Anastasia.

"You are...the angel of Wingers?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes. My name is Anastasia. You kids must be here to find the Wingers' White-Black Pearl.", Anastasia said.

"Yes. I'm Crystal, there are my friends - Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine, Lief, Barda and Jasmine. We want to know where is Prince Brown, who was captured by the evil Neridah.", I explained.

"I know. But the pearl is unable to show you where he is.", Anastasia answered sadly.

"Why? What happened?", Geraldine asked.

"Since the Shadow Lord came here, he cast a terrible spell on the pearl. He said the pearl had lost its power, and it will be black forever. If the pearl is black, it means it loses its power. The normal colour of the pearl is white. None of the Wingers can make the pearl returns its power, not even Deltorans.", Anastasia explained.

"So, how are we going to do now?", Lief asked.

"I don't know.", Geraldine answered hopelessly.

"I know how to return the pearl's power.", I said.

"How?", the others asked. I just smiled.

I put my hands on the black pearl. The seven bows came out from my eyes. The seven bows went into the pearl. Suddenly, the pearl glowed brightly. A flash of white light shined. We can't opened our eyes.

When the light was gone, we opened our eyes. The pearl is white, not black!

"Impossible!", Anastasia gasped.

"Anastasia, Crystal has the power of the seven gems from the Belt of Deltora. The gems' powers defected the magic spell from the Shadow Lord.", Lief explained.

"Yes. Look!", I said. The seven bows came out from my eyes. Anastasia was shocked.

"OK, the pearl is back to normal. Now I can use the pearl to show you where is Prince Brown.", Anastasia said. She touched the white pearl and the pearl began to shine.

A few seconds later, the pearl stopped shining and it showed the location.

"Prince Brown is at the Blackness Lake! We better go now!", Geraldine shouted and flew out of the cave. We followed.

"Thanks for showing us the location!", I thanked Anastasia before I left.

"And thanks for returning the pearl's power, Crystal. Good luck!", Anastasia thanked back.

I opened my wings and left the cave and the ground. I flew faster so I can catch up with my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I am doing my project with my mother just now, and now it's time for lunch.<strong>

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest of Terror

**Chapter 7! While on the way to the Blackness Lake, Crystal (Me) and her friends went to many places.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Forest of Terror<strong>

"How long we will made it?", Lief asked.

"About a few days.", Geraldine answered.

"It's very far?", I asked.

"Yes.", Geraldine answered.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew at us. We can't control our wings. The wind blew us backwards.

"The wind is too strong, we can't go on!", Geraldine yelled.

"Neridah must be doing this! We better do something!", Lief yelled.

_What are we going to do? _I thought.

Suddenly, a yellow-gold bow came out from my eyes. It's the Topaz!

"I got an idea!", I yelled out and smiled.

"What idea?", Geraldine asked happily.

"Geraldine, grow your wings bigger. The others flapped your wings faster.", I said. They nodded.

Geraldine grew her wings bigger. The others flapped their wings faster.

"Flap your wings, Geraldine!", I yelled. She nodded.

Geraldine flapped her wings very fast. I flapped my colourful wings and closed my eyes. When I opened it, seven bows came out.

Suddenly, the strong wind was gone!

"What did you do?", Lilly asked.

"I used my powers and our powers to stop the strong wind.", I explained and pointed my colourful eyes.

"You're very smart, Crystal.", Geraldine said.

"Thanks.", I thanked her.

"Let's keep going on!", Geraldine shouted and flew away. We followed.

* * *

><p>Night falls. We rested at a forest which is on the cloud.<p>

Geraldine was very worried when we made it here.

"What's the matter?", I asked.

"This forest, is the Forest of Terror!", Geraldine answered worriedly.

"The Forest of Terror?", I asked.

"Yes. This forest was named "The Forest of Terror" because the plants in this forest are evil! They move and eat everyone, even animals!", Geraldine explained.

"No wonder Filli and Kree were so afraid when we were here.", Jasmine said and patted Filli and Kree softly.

"We better be careful.", I said.

We walked around the forest to find food. Lief saw apples on a tree.

"Do you think it's safe to eat the fruits in this forest?", Lief asked and picked an apple from the tree.

"I don't think so.", Geraldine warned him.

I got near the apple. Suddenly, a violet bow came out from my eyes. It was pale.

"Lief! The apple is poisonous!", I warned him.

"Really?", Lief asked.

"Yes! The Amethyst told me. Look at the Belt of Deltora!", I reminded him.

Lief saw the Belt of Deltora. The Amethyst is pale.

"You're right, Crystal. The apple is poisonous.", Lief agreed with me.

Suddenly, the branches of the trees began to move. It caught Alyssa and Lilly!

They tried to escape but failed.

"Tur-bo!", Geraldine said the magic spell. Her hand blasted a powerful whirlwind. It hit the trees and damaged them. Alyssa and Lilly was freed.

"Phew! That's a close one!", Geraldine said.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine.", Geraldine said suddenly.

"It's OK.", Jasmine replied.

The other trees moved. They tried to get us. We flew to the sky quickly.

"Tempestus Impaetus!", Geraldine said the magic spell again. A lightning flashed through the sky. It hit the trees. The trees turned black.

"Let's get out of here!", I yelled and flew away. The others followed.

* * *

><p>After a while, we landed on the cloud.<p>

"I can't believe this! We can stand on the clouds!", Alyssa said.

"It's natural to all the Wingers.", Geraldine explained.

"I'm tired. Who wants to sleep?", I asked.

"All of us!", they answered.

"OK. Good night.", I said and went to sleep.

"Good night.", they said and went to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 coming soon!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Pure City

**Chapter 8. Crystal (Me) and friends arrived at Pure City.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention more about the Wingers' White-Black Pearl. When the peal turns black, Anastasia is able to return the pearl's power. Since the Shadow Lord invaded Wingera, Anastasia was unable to return the pearl's power.**

**By the way, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Pure City<strong>

The next day, we woke up and continued our adventure. But we must rest for a while. First stop, Pure City!

"Are we there yet?", Alyssa asked.

"Yes, this is it.", Geraldine answered and pointed at a cloud with many buildings.

It's Pure City!

We landed at Pure City and walked around.

"What is Pure City for?", Lief asked.

"Pure City was built for the young Wingers to get education.", Geraldine explained.

"You mean the young Wingers are here to learn magic?", I asked. Geraldine nodded.

"But it's so quite.", Alyssa said.

"Maybe the Wingers are in class.", Lief replied.

We saw a class. But there is no one in it. We went to see the other classes, but there are no students and teachers.

"Maybe they disappeared into thin air?", I joked.

"Don't scare me!", Lilly shouted.

"I'm just joking.", I explained.

"Hey! I saw someone right there!", Geraldine shouted and pointed at the two Wingers.

We ran towards the two Wingers.

"Who are you?", a female Winger asked when she saw us.

"I'm Crystal. There are my friends – Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine, Lief, Barda and Jasmine.", I introduced.

"My name is Rose.", Rose introduced.

"My name is Regan, Rose's brother.", Regan introduced.

"What are you two doing here? Where is everybody?", Geraldine asked.

"Everyone was captured by the Ak-Babas. My brother and I escaped.", Rose explained.

"But how?", I asked.

"Let me tell your about it...", Regan began.

* * *

><p>The teacher was teaching them and the other students.<p>

Suddenly, an Ak-Baba broke the roof and roared.

The teacher and the students were frightened.

"Tur-bo!", Rose shouted the magic spell. It hit the Ak-Baba but it didn't hurt it.

The Ak-Baba roared and captured the teacher.

"Somnus!", Regan shouted in magic spell.

Suddenly, the Ak-Baba fell into a deep sleep. The teacher was saved.

Then, more Ak-Babas came in and captured the teacher and the students.

"Pontum Cartigo!", Rose and Regan shouted the magic spell and escaped.

The tables and chairs began to move. They hit the Ak-Babas, but it doesn't helped. The Ak-Babas flew away with the teacher and the students. The sleeping Ak-Baba woke up and flew away with the others.

* * *

><p>"The Ak-Babas not just captured our teacher and classmates, they also captured the others too!", Regan finished.<p>

"Neridah must be doing this!", I shouted.

"We better stop her!", Lief shouted.

"You two coming?", I asked Rose and Regan.

"Yes!", they answered.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!", I shouted and left the ground.

"Wait for us!", Geraldine shouted and she left the ground. The others followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't miss chapter 9!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Mount Wingera

**Chapter 9. Crystal (Me) and friends arrived at Mount Wingera.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Mount Wingera<strong>

It's almost night time. We better find a place to rest.

"What's that?", Alyssa asked and pointed at the mountains.

"Oh, that's Mount Wingera.", Geraldine answered.

"Let's take a break right there.", I said and flew down. The others followed.

Mount Wingera is covered with ice and snow. It is cold.

"I can't believe it is very cold.", Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too.", Alyssa agreed.

"Luckily I have my clock.", Lief said and wrapped himself with his clock.

"Me too.", I replied. I wrapped myself with my rainbow clock. Well, Alyssa's mother said it is a magic coat, but I think it is a magic clock, like Lief.

"What is Mount Wingera for?", Jasmine asked Geraldine.

"Wingers went to Mount Wingera to remember the heroes who died in the war 16 years ago. They came here to remember my parents.", Geraldine explained. Rose and Regan nodded.

"I got it.", I answered.

We walked around Mount Wingera. There are many trees and beautiful flowers. I think those plants can live in the snow. The river and the lake are not frozen, but the water is as cold as ice.

"Hey guys, look! An Ak-Baba!", Rose shouted.

"What should we do now?", Lilly asked.

"We fight!", Regan answered.

"No, we can't. We need to hide.", Geraldine said.

"But how?", Alyssa asked curiously.

"Don't worry. I have my magic clock.", Lief replied. Barda and Jasmine went in his magic clock. Suddenly, the clock shined and they were invisible!

"What about us?", Rose asked worriedly. The Ak-Baba was very close.

"In here!", I shouted and toke my clock out. Alyssa, Lilly, Geraldine, Rose and Regan went in my magic clock. The clock shined and we were invisible too!

The Ak-Baba can't see us so it flew away.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Alyssa said.

"Yeah!", Lilly agreed.

Lief and I toke our clock off. We went back to normal.

* * *

><p>Night falls. We stayed in a cave to rest. We set a fire to keep us warm.<p>

"That's nice.", Alyssa said.

"Yeah, totally!", Lilly agreed.

"Do you think we will save Prince Brown?", Rose asked.

"We will.", I answered.

"Why do you asked that?", Lief asked curiously.

"Because she likes Prince Brown.", Regan answered quickly.

"No! I did not!", Rose shouted.

"Or you love him.", Regan said back.

"No! I didn't!", Rose yelled back.

"Stop it you two!", I yelled louder than them.

"Sorry.", they said softly.

"You really like, or love Prince Brown?", Geraldine asked.

"Err, yes.", Rose answered and she blushed.

"See! I told you!", Regan said and pointed at her.

"Stop it!", Rose yelled back.

"It's pretty late. I want to sleep.", Alyssa said and yawned.

"Me too.", Lilly agreed and yawned.

"Yeah. Good night.", Geraldine said and put out the fire.

"Good night.", all of us replied and we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be different. Don't miss it!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Break the Code!

**Chapter 10. Help Crystal (Me) and friends break the code!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Break the Code!<strong>

The next day, we flew to the Blackness Lake to save the prince.

Suddenly, something was sucking us and we fell to another cloud.

"Ouch!", Alyssa shouted.

"You OK?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Alyssa answered.

"Hey, guys! Look!", Lief shouted.

We saw a big black wall. There is a door in the middle of the wall.

"Look!", Jasmine shouted and she pointed at a paper on the wall.

We looked at it carefully.

"It is a riddle!", I said.

The words on the paper is:

_Solve this riddle and you can know where are you now. If you are correct, the door will open. The first word has three letters, the second word has four letters, the third word has two letters, and the fourth word has eight letters._

_The first word:_

_My first is in TIE but not in ICE,_

_My second is in HELL and in RICH,_

_My third is in ELF but not in FLORA._

_The second word:_

_My first is in MASS and in MIKE,_

_My second is in ALYSSA and in BARDA,_

_My third is in ZEBRA and in ZIP,_

_My fourth is in LIEF and in TEN._

_The third word:_

_My first is in ON and in OFF,_

_My second is in FOR and in FIDELIS._

_The fourth word:_

_My first is in DAIN and in DREW,_

_My second is in BARON but not in NOBLER,_

_My third is in CRYSTAL and in ROSE,_

_My fourth is in KNIFE and in DARK,_

_My fifth is in EDE but not in EDEN,_

_My sixth is in LEAF and in HERO,_

_My seventh is in SAD and in SOB,_

_My eighth is in SAND but not in AND._

"It is tricky.", Lilly said.

"But we can solve it.", Lief said.

"OK, the first word has three letters. The first letter is in tie, but not in ice. Tie and ice have 'I' and 'E', but only tie has 'T'. So, 'T' is the first letter.", I explained.

"Brilliant, Crystal!", Alyssa shouted.

"So, you mean the second letter is 'H'?", Lilly asked.

"Yes. Because the second letter is in hell and in rich. Hell and rich have 'H'. So, the second letter is 'H'.", I explained.

"But what about the third letter?", Alyssa asked.

"The third letter is in elf but not in flora. Elf and flora have 'L' and 'F', but only elf has 'E'. We must use the first word, so 'E' is the third letter.", I explained.

"OK, the first word is T-H-E. The.", Jasmine answered.

"The second word has four letters. The first letter is 'M', right?", Geraldine asked.

"Yes. Because mass and mike have 'M'.", I explained.

"You're smart, Crystal!", Alyssa said.

"Thanks.", I thanked Alyssa.

"I got it. The second letter is 'A' and the third letter is 'Z'.", Lief answered after he read the riddle carefully.

"The fourth letter is 'E'.", Barda answered.

"The second word is M-A-Z-E. Maze.", Jasmine answered.

"The third word has two words only. The first letter and the second letter are 'O' and 'F'.", Alyssa answered.

"The third word is O-F. Of.", Jasmine answered.

"It is 'The Maze of'.", Barda said.

"It can't be the Maze of the Beast.", Lief said.

"OK, the fourth word has eight letters.", I reminded them.

"So, the first letter and the second letter are 'D' and 'A'.", Geraldine answered.

"The third letter is 'R'.", Alyssa answered.

"The fourth letter is 'K'.", Lilly answered.

"The fifth letter and the sixth letter are 'N' and 'E'.", Rose and Regan answered.

"The seventh letter and the eighth letter are the same. It is 'S'.", Lief answered.

"OK. The fourth word is D-A-R-K-N-E-S-S. Darkness.", Jasmine answered.

"So, it is...", Lief can't said it out.

"THE MAZE OF DARKNESS?", we shouted in the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Maze of Darkness.<strong>

**Crystal (Me) and friends were correct! They must pass through this maze or else they will die!**

**Don't miss the next chapter! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Maze of Darkness

**Chapter 11. "Gotta get out of here!", I yelled.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Maze of Darkness<strong>

Suddenly, the door opened.

"We did it!", Alyssa shouted.

"We must be careful.", I reminded them and flew into the maze. The others followed.

The Maze of Darkness is very dark. There are many strange noises.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neridah was looking at her magic crystal ball.<p>

"Yes! Come in and die!", Neridah shouted happily.

* * *

><p>We flew around the maze. We were very tired.<p>

"How are we going to get out of here?", Regan asked.

"I don't know.", Geraldine answered.

Suddenly, a red bow and a green bow came out from my eyes. It is the Ruby and the Emerald. There were pale.

"Guys, I think we are in danger.", I said.

Lief looked at the Belt of Deltora. The Ruby and the Emerald are pale.

"Crystal's right. Let's get out of here.", Lief agreed.

We decided to fly away. But suddenly, two Wingers appeared.

"Who are you?", Geraldine asked.

They didn't answer.

Suddenly, a yellow-gold bow came out from my eyes. The two Wingers were changing. I saw them they are actually monsters!

"What a minute! You guys are not Wingers, you guys are terrible monsters!", I shouted.

They smiled and transformed into monsters. They began to attack us.

"Run!", Geraldine shouted and ran. We ran towards to her.

"So what's the plan?", Lief asked.

"I'm out of here!", I yelled.

The monster kept coming. We ran as fast as we could.

Suddenly, more monsters came out.

"So, now what?", Alyssa asked.

"We stand and fight!", I answered.

Lief, Alyssa, Lilly and Barda fought the monsters with their swords, while Jasmine used her dagger. Geraldine, Rose and Regan used magic, while I used my sword and my powers.

"Facio Gravis!", Geraldine shouted the magic spell.

Suddenly, the monster was stuck on the ground. It can't move.

"Do it!", Geraldine said to Lief.

Lief used his sword and killed the monster.

Another monster spat some fire balls to Geraldine from its mouth.

"Tempestus!", Rose yelled.

Water came out from the ground and spread up. The fire balls went into the water but it didn't hurt Rose and Geraldine.

"Thanks.", Geraldine thanked Rose.

"You're welcome.", Rose said.

"So, how are we going to finish them?", Alyssa asked.

"Leave the magic to me!", Regan answered. He toke some seeds from his backpack and threw them on the ground.

"Vitalis Eruptum!", Regan shouted.

The seeds went into the ground and spread out from it. They are roots! The roots tied the monsters up.

"Oh, yeah! It's about time!", Alyssa yelled and ran towards to the monsters holding her sword. Lilly and Barda followed. They killed the monsters one by one.

A draw blue bow came out from my eyes. It is the Lapis Lazuli! I easily weakened the monster and Jasmine killed it with her dagger.

"We did it!", Regan yelled happily. We had killed all of the monsters.

Suddenly, our bodies began to cover by hard rocks. It came from the rocky ground. We struggled to get free but failed. It is going to cover our whole body.

"If we don't get out of here, we will die!", I yelled.

Some flowers came out from Geraldine's bag. They floated around her.

"Atherfo!", Geraldine yelled. The flower petals propelled very fast and cut through the rocks around her body. Geraldine is free!

The flowers flew around us and cut the rocks around our body too. We are free too!

"Let's get out of here!", Lief said and flew away. We followed.

We decided to fly to the sky but it seems like a magnet is sucking us down.

We fell down from the sky. Geraldine turned her head back. We are going to land onto large stone spikes! Geraldine took out some magic powder.

"Amplusmica!", Geraldine yelled as she threw the magic powder to the deadly ground.

The ground turned into a large pile of flowers. We landed on the flowers safely.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Jasmine sighed.

"It's night time!", Lief sighed as he saw the night sky.

"How are we going to get out of here?", Barda asked. He was wondering we would stuck in here forever.

"Let me try something.", Geraldine said.

"Hitreya!", Geraldine shouted. That is a magic spell.

But nothing happen.

"Not working, the door can't be open. And there is no exit.", Geraldine said.

"So, now what?", Lilly asked.

"Let me do this.", I said.

I closed my eyes. Suddenly, a bubble like ball appeared from my hands. The colours are the same colour in my eyes. I threw the ball to the sky.

Suddenly, the ball hit the invisible shield and covered it.

"It is a shield.", I said.

Suddenly, the shield exploded and the Maze of Darkness disappeared.

"What...happened?", Lief questioned.

"Actually, the Maze of Darkness was created by Neridah. She wants us to die because she doesn't want us to save Prince Brown. She made the riddle to trick us going into the maze. Luckily, my powers destroyed her evil magic.", I explained.

"Smart!", Lilly said.

"Yeah!", I replied.

"I'm tired.", Alyssa yawned.

"We better find a place to sleep. Follow me!", Geraldine shouted and flew to the sky. We followed.

* * *

><p>Finally, We found a prefect place to spend a night.<p>

"I want to sleep. Good night.", Alyssa said and went into a deep sleep.

"Good night.", we said and went into a deep sleep too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neridah was looking at her magic crystal ball. She was very angry.<p>

"CURSE YOU CRYSTAL!", Neridah yelled angrily.

**Finally, I had finished this chapter. It is about 4 pages.**

**By the way, don't miss the next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Prince Brown

**Chapter 12! Finally arrived at the Blackness Lake.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Saving Prince Brown<strong>

The next day, we were flying to the Blackness Lake.

"When will we arrive?", Alyssa asked impatiently.

"About a few hours.", Geraldine answered.

"That's too long! It's midday now! We must fly faster, Prince Brown is in danger!", Lief yelled.

"Yes, we must save him before it is too late!", Rose agreed.

"But we are flying in the fastest speed.", Geraldine reminded all of us.

"There must be someone could fly faster than all of us.", Lilly said.

"No one could fly faster than this speed.", Geraldine explained.

"Yeah, Geraldine's right.", Regan agreed.

"Let me try.", I said and tried to fly faster.

Suddenly, I'm as fast as a lightning. I don't need to flap my wings to fly. I flew around the blue sky.

"Impossible!", Geraldine was surprised.

"That's the fastest speed ever!", Regan yelled.

"Crystal can take us to the Blackness Lake in no time!", Lief yelled happily.

I flew back and grabbed Alyssa's and Lilly's hand. They grabbed the others' hands.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!", I shouted and flew into a lightning speed. They shouted in joy when I am flying.

* * *

><p>After a while, we made it – the Blackness Lake.<p>

The Blackness Lake is covered by trees. There is a black lake in the middle.

"How are we going to get in?", Alyssa asked.

"We break in.", Regan said.

"Tur-bo!", Regan shouted and the whirlwind blasted through the trees. The trees were destroyed. We landed on the ground and walked around.

Suddenly, the green bow and the red bow appeared. They were pale. I knew the Emerald and the Ruby were telling me there is danger.

"Lief, the Emerald and the Ruby are pale.", Jasmine told Lief.

Lief looked at the belt. It is true, the Emerald and the Ruby are pale.

"We better be careful.", Lief reminded us.

"Yeah.", Lilly said.

Suddenly, a fire ball came towards to her. I quickly pushed her away and stretched my hands out.

"Vortress Nebulae!", I shouted. My hands appeared my colourful power. The fire reflected right in front of me. The fire blasted to a monster and it fell.

I ran towards to the monster. I bend down and looked, the monster was dead.

"I can't believe it! You can used magic too?", Geraldine asked.

"I don't know, but my parents used to told me to learn magic.", I answered.

"Hello? We better go now!", Rose yelled and left us.

"Wait Rose!", Regan yelled.

Rose didn't listen. She just ran. Suddenly, a monster appeared in front of her. She froze. The monster shot energy blasts right in front of her.

"Defecho Fhar!", a voice called out. It was Regan.

The energy blasts melted to the ground and the monster began to melt. The monster was gone in the end.

"Phew!", Rose sighed.

"We better keep moving!", Geraldine said and flew faster. We followed her. Rose left the ground and caught on us.

After some flying, we hid behind the trees.

"We're here.", Geraldine said softly.

We saw Prince Brown was tied on a tree branch. His whole body was tied by a rope. His head almost touched the surface of the lake.

"Be ready, on my signal.", Geraldine reminded us.

Suddenly, a monster came out from the lake. It roared at Prince Brown.

"Now!", Geraldine shouted. We came out and attacked the monster.

"Tempestus Erectum!", Regan yelled. A powerful wind flew towards the monster. The monster got the attention of him now.

"Tempestus Impaetus!", Geraldine yelled. A lightning flashed through the sky and hit the monster.

The monster was unharmed and it roared fiercely.

A dark blue bow came out from my eyes. It's the Lapis Lazuli again. I weakened the monster easily. The monster roared in pain and went into the surface of the lake.

"Geraldine! You are here!", Prince Brown yelled happily.

Geraldine grabbed him and Regan broke the rope. She landed the prince's body on the ground softly and safely.

"Geraldine, I am glad you are here!", Prince Brown said happily.

Rose saw the prince's actions towards Geraldine. Jealousy grew within her.

"I am glad you are OK.", Geraldine replied. Suddenly, the smile on Prince Brown was gone.

"I'm not OK. Neridah is going to Wingera to find the keystone of Wingera!", Prince Brown said.

"What's that?", I asked.

"It's a powerful keystone created by my mother and Eudora. Before my mother died, she kept the keystone of Wingera in a very safe place. If someone wears the keystone, he or she can use very powerful magic and he or she will be immune to any magic forever.", Prince Brown explained.

"Luckily Neridah don't have wings.", Geraldine said in a relief.

"You're wrong! Neridah already had wings!", Prince Brown corrected.

"But how?", Lief asked.

"When she is at Wingera, she told Eudora to give her wings or she will kill her. Eudora had no choice but to give her wings. Then she kidnapped me.", Prince Brown explained.

"This is totally worst!", I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be different. Bye!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Return to Wingera

**Chapter 13! We are returning to Wingera to stop Neridah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Return to Wingera<strong>

"What are we going to do now?", Regan asked.

"We return to Wingera.", Geraldine answered.

"But it will take a few days to get there if we fly.", Lilly said.

"Crystal can help us.", Alyssa reminded us.

"Even I can help, we will be too late to stop Neridah!", I shouted loudly.

"Don't worry, I had a magic spell that can bring us to Wingera in a few seconds.", Geraldine said proudly.

"What is it?", Alyssa asked.

"Just make sure you are around me.", Geraldine answered simply.

We moved closer to Geraldine, but not very close. At least we are around her, except for Rose.

"Rose, are you coming?", Regan asked.

"No! I'm not coming!", Rose answered loudly.

"Why? I thought you like Prince Brown.", Regan said loudly.

"Shut up and go away!", Rose yelled back and flew away.

"That's weird.", Regan said softly.

"Whatever.", Alyssa said.

"Abeo Exorior!", Geraldine shouted. A white dome appeared around us. We disappeared one by one.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, we were back to Wingera.<p>

"We are back.", Geraldine said.

We saw some smokes coming out from the castle.

"We better go in there!", Prince Brown yelled.

We flew into the castle very fast.

When we were inside the castle, we saw Neridah with black wings. Her hand is holding the keystone of Wingera.

"You are too late!", Neridah said coldly and laughed evilly.

She put the keystone of Wingera on her black necklace. The keystone began to shine, but the light is black.

Neridah blasted a black ray at us. We were pushed out of the castle. Luckily, we flapped our wings very fast so we didn't fall to the ground.

Neridah flew out. Her eyes were black, so was the keystone.

"It is too late!", Prince Brown yelled.

"No it is not! Come on! Let's go!", I shouted and the battle begins.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be a great battle against evil! Don't miss it!<strong>

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle Against Neridah

**Chapter 14! It's the battle against Neridah!**

**This chapter contains many fighting scenes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Battle Against Neridah<strong>

Geraldine began to fight Neridah with her powers.

"Kimo Chaa!", Geraldine shouted. Multiple blasts of white energy came out from her hands. They are flying towards to Neridah.

Neridah made an invisible shield and the energy blasts reflects. They hit Geraldine. Geraldine fell to the ground (the cloud), luckily Prince Brown saved her. We flew towards to Prince Brown and Geraldine. We stood around them.

"Are you OK?", Prince Brown asked worriedly. He didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"I'm fine. Thanks.", Geraldine answered and gave him a loving smile.

They didn't notice there is a Winger watching them. That is Rose.

_Why did Prince Brown cares about Geraldine but not me? How does he knew about her? Why did Prince Brown cares about Geraldine so much? Why did he didn't ask me my thoughts, my safety and everything else? Why... _Rose thought as she saw Prince Brown's actions towards Geraldine. She didn't know why but the more Rose thought about it, the more jealous she got.

Regan saw her. "Rose! You're back!", Regan shouted happily. He was very worried that his sister will never come back.

Rose saw him but didn't reply. She gave him an angry look and flew away.

"Rose! Rose! Rose...", Regan yelled her but she already flew away.

Suddenly, a yellow-gold bow came out from my eyes. It is the Topaz. I saw Rose. Her body was changing. A few seconds later, I saw her she is actually one of Neridah's helpers!

15 years old Rose is a beautiful Winger. She has a long golden hair, sea blue eyes and a very white skin. She wears a pink blouse, a sky blue skirt, and a pairs of long black shoes. But now, her true form is different. She has a long gray hair, evil red eyes, and a dark skin. Her clothes were different too. She wears a black blouse and a gray skirt.

I remembered her brother, 17 years old Regan, told me that she is the prettiest Winger in Pure City. A lot of boys liked her, but she didn't like them, she only like Prince Brown. She wants to marry him and become the most beautiful princess.

Geraldine is different. She has a long, wavy brown hair with a few streaks of auburn. She also has sky blue eyes and she is taller than Rose. She wears a purple blouse, a yellow skirt, white socks, and a pair of white sports shoes.

Geraldine is more active than Rose. Geraldine is intelligent, kind, dependable, understanding, loving, responsible and hard-working. Regan said that Rose is very impatient, mischievous, quite stubborn but gentle when Prince Brown is around.

Regan also said that since Rose fell in love with Prince Brown, she is doing very bad in her homework, but at least she passed her exams. Regan is unlike his sister. He is smart, kind, dependable, understanding, responsible and hard-working, just like Geraldine and Prince Brown.

Neridah saw Rose flying towards to her. "Welcome back, Rose.", Neridah said. Rose landed in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, master.", Rose replied.

"WHAT?", we shouted except for me.

"Rose! What's wrong with you? You are standing in front of a very dangerous bad guy!", Regan yelled.

"No! She is my master!", Rose snapped back.

"Master? But she is a bad guy! She wants to take over Wingera and Deltora again! You mustn't be friends with her!", Regan explained loudly.

"That's what I like!", Rose answered happily. She laughed evilly.

"Rose! You're my beautiful sister. All of the boys like you, even Prince Brown!", Regan yelled back.

"Prince Brown didn't like me! He likes Geraldine!", Rose shouted angrily.

We turned our head to them. Prince Brown and Geraldine looked at each other eyes. They blushed.

"See! I told you!", Rose said loudly and angrily.

"ROSE! YOU MUST STOP!", Regan cranked his voice up to ten.

"You think I can stop? I am going to destroy them!", Rose yelled back.

She fired a black energy blast right in front of them. I quickly went in front of them.

"Contego!", I shouted. My hands created a large shield. The shield is the same colour as my powers. It appeared in front of us. The black energy blast hit the shield but we were unharmed.

"Take Neridah and Rose down!", Geraldine yelled at us. We nodded.

"Erotiko!", Regan yelled. He shot a powerful white blast towards to his evil sister. But Rose easily destroyed the blast with a wave of her hand.

"Try this! Treest!", Geraldine shouted as she tracked the target. She shot a fast moving blast right in front of Rose. She flew faster but the blast kept following her. She shot a powerful black blast towards the white blast. The black blast destroyed the white blast.

"That's all you got?", Rose asked.

"Not yet. Tempestus Impaetus!", Prince Brown shouted. A lightning flashed through the sky and hit Rose. Rose didn't fall or get hurt. She had absorbed the energy!

"Nice try.", Rose said as her eyes glowed black. She fired a black blast at Prince Brown.

"Contego!", Prince Brown shouted. A large shield came out from his hands, but the black blast is too powerful so the shield broke into pieces when the blast hit it. Prince Brown was hurt.

"Why you attacked me? I thought you like me very much.", Rose said angrily.

"I didn't like you and I didn't know you like me in the first place. Now I like Geraldine.", Prince Brown explained.

"I can't believe you did this to me! You'll pay for this!", Rose shouted angrily and fired a black blast to him.

I quickly threw my colourful and powerful blast and destroyed the black blast.

"I can't believe! You're not my best sister, you're a villain! With Neridah!", Regan said angrily at Rose for the first time.

"That's what I like! To be a villain! Like Neridah! The Shadow Lord! And everyone from the Shadowlands!", Rose replied evilly.

"You're so cruel!", Lief said angrily. He flew towards to her. He took out his sword and began to kill Rose. But Rose already noticed him and fired a black blast at him. The blast hit him and he was pushed backwards. Luckily Jasmine grabbed him safely.

"Lief! Are you alright?", Jasmine asked worriedly.

"I'm alright.", Lief answered and smiled at his queen.

"Rose! If you can't stop, I will have to kill you!", Regan warned his evil sister.

"You think I can be kill easily?", Rose asked coldly and fired a black blast at him, but he dodged off.

"Leave that to me!", I said and flew around her in a lightning speed.

Rose kept seeing me flying around her so fast. She began to faint. When this happens, I put my hands on her forehead and used my powers to destroy the evil magic created by Neridah.

Her body began to glow like my colours from my powers. She screamed in pain. Slowly, her entire body turned into thin air and disappeared in front of our eyes.

"Rose...", Regan murmured sadly. He was sad to lose his sister but her sister is a villain. They had no choice but to kill her once and for all.

"I know you had lost a great sister, but without her Wingera will be safe forever.", Geraldine said and comforted Regan.

"Yeah.", Regan said.

"Neridah! Rose was dead! You have nothing left!", Lief shouted.

"Think so? Come out! My army of Wingers!", Neridah yelled out.

Suddenly, an army of Wingers came out from the palace. They are the teachers and students from Pure City. Their eyes were red and their wings were black.

"And there's more!", Neridah yelled out again.

Ten Ak-Babas came out and flew around the sky.

"Stop them!", I shouted.

"I'll call the dragons to help us.", Lief said.

"Fidelis! Joyeu! Fortuna! Honora! Veritas! Forta! Hopian! We need your help to kill the Ak-Babas!", Lief yelled as loud as he can.

Suddenly, the Topaz dragon, Fidelis, came out first. Then the Ruby dragon, Joyeu, the Lapis Lazuli dragon, Fortuna, the Emerald dragon, Honora, the Amethyst dragon, Veritas, and the Opal dragon, Hopian, came out. The Diamond dragon, Forta, was on Veritas' head.

"We'll do the best as we can, Lief!", Fidelis shouted confidently.

"Please don't yell my name out! I hate that!", Honora complained.

"Sorry!", Lief replied.

"Whatever.", Honora said back and caught up with the other dragons.

The dragons used their weapons like fire blasts, claws and sharp teeth to kill the Ak-Babas.

"We can't let them kill our teachers and friends!", Prince Brown shouted.

"So we need to weaken the Wingers.", Geraldine said and flew to the sky.

"Hey! Wait for us!", Regan and Prince Brown shouted and flew to the sky too.

"Kimo Chaa!", Geraldine, Regan and Prince Brown shouted. Multiple blasts of white energy came out from their hands. They are flying towards to the Wingers.

The Wingers were hit by the blasts and fell to the ground. Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Alyssa and Lilly quickly grabbed them one by one. They let the Wingers landed on the cloud safely.

An army of Grey Guards came out from the palace. A few of Ols came out from the palace too.

"Attack!", Neridah commanded.

The Grey Guards and the Ols went to attack us. Lief, Barda, Alyssa and Lilly used their swords to fight them while Jasmine used her dagger.

The Lapis Lazuli bow came out from my eyes again. I weakened some Grey Guards easily. Lief, Barda and Jasmine killed the Grey Guards that I just weakened.

Alyssa and Lilly killed four Grey Guards. They went to kill the Ols.

"Their weakness is their heart! The Shadow Lord's hand!", Lief reminded Alyssa and Lilly.

Alyssa used her sword and poked into an Ol's heart. The Ol just turned into liquid like and disappeared.

Lilly saw Alyssa's action. She used the same way like Alyssa's and killed another Ol.

"I think we better save some time.", Alyssa suggested and she killed another Ol.

"Yeah, there is too many of them.", Lilly agreed and she killed a Grey Guard.

"If we can froze them into statues.", Lief said and he killed another Grey Guard.

"Leave that to me.", I said. My friends stood around me. I put my hands on my head.

"Statuea!", I shouted. My hands erupted a pulse of my powers. Suddenly, they stopped moving and they are frozen into statues.

"Cool!", Lief was impressed.

Geraldine and Regan had finished weakened the army of Wingers. The dragons of Deltora had killed the Ak-Babas.

"Who is going to stop Neridah?", Geraldine asked.

"I'll do this!", a voice called out. It was Eudora!

Eudora and the king flew out from the window. Eudora flew towards to Neridah.

"Battle of magic, huh?", Neridah yawned.

"Merchcus Veridactus!", Eudora and Neridah shouted. Eudora fired a powerful white blast, while Neridah fired a powerful black blast. Two blasts hit together in the middle.

We saw the battle scene. Cold sweats flowed down from our heads.

The white blast began to move closer to Neridah.

"You can't beat me, teacher!", Neridah said. She powered up her blast.

The black blast began to move closer to Eudora. The white blast can't stand the black blast anymore, so the black blast hit Eudora.

Eudora was hurt, and it's very serious. She fainted and fell to the ground (the cloud).

"Eudora!", Geraldine, Regan and Prince Brown yelled and flew towards to their teacher. They caught her and landed her on the cloud safely.

"What have you done to my teacher!", Geraldine yelled angrily at Neridah.

"You are so annoying! I'll have to finish you first!", Neridah yelled back and fired a black blast towards to her.

Suddenly, a white shield appeared in front of Geraldine. The black blast hit the shield but the shield didn't break.

A Winger appeared in front of our eyes. Geraldine and I recognized the Winger.

"Anastasia!", we shouted.

"Nice to meet you kids again. I'll will stop Neridah as best as I can!", Anastasia said. She cast a powerful spell at Neridah. A white fire came out from her hands and attacked Neridah.

"Inseria Disperia!", Neridah shouted. A powerful black glow blasted around her. The white fire was destroyed and Anastasia was weakened.

Anastasia fainted and fell to the ground (the cloud). Luckily Lief, Barda and Jasmine saved her. They landed her beside Eudora safely. Alyssa and Lilly flew towards to them.

"There's no one can stop me!", Neridah yelled evilly.

"Dragons of Deltora. Destroy Neridah!", Lief commanded the dragons.

The dragons flew towards to Neridah. They blew out their fires towards to Neridah. Neridah quickly created a thick shield and protected her from the fires.

"Is that all you got?", Neridah asked coldly. She used the a powerful energy from the Keystone of Wingera. The black and red sky turned into black. A red lightning flashed through the sky. The lightning hit the dragons. The dragons screamed in pain.

When the lightning was gone, the dragon fell to the ground (the cloud). They were weakened.

"No!", Lief yelled.

"I warned you. No one can defect me! Surrender or die!", Neridah commanded.

"We'll not surrender!", Lief ignored.

"So you want to die, huh?", Neridah asked coldly.

"I'll die!", I said.

"Crystal, you can't!", Alyssa, Lilly and Geraldine pleased.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way to save Wingera and Deltora.", I explained.

"Very well than, fight with me as best as you can!", Neridah shouted.

I flew towards to Neridah. I gave her an angry look.

"You're so stupid! Try to die so you can save Wingera and Deltora? Whatever!", Neridah said and fired a black blast at me. The blast hit me very hard. It was very painful.

"NO!", my friends shouted. They don't want me to die.

I gave Neridah a smile. "I'm not stupid, but you're stupid. You forget that my powers are the seven gems from the Belt of Deltora, and that's YOUR WEAKNESS!", I reminded Neridah.

Neridah's eyes turned wide. She forgot my powers can defect her.

I fired the most powerful blast ever. The blast went towards to Neridah. The black blast can't hold anymore, so my blast hit Neridah very hard.

"No!", Neridah yelled. The Keystone of Wingera began to turn into the same colours like my powers. Suddenly, a flash of white light shined at Neridah and she was gone.

The Keystone of Wingera flew into my hand. The black sky is back to the clear blue sky. Eudora, Anastasia, the dragons, and the Wingers woke up. Everything is back to normal.

"Crystal! You did it!", my friends shouted as loud as they can.

The crowd cheered, and I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this chapter! This chapter is 7 pages and I toke it for 3 days to finish this longest chapter ever.<strong>

**Next chapter will be the ending! Don't miss it! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye, Geraldine

**Chapter 15! The last chapter! Later I will explain about the spells.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Goodbye, Geraldine<strong>

Everyone celebrated at Wingera after the battle. I knew I had won.

"All the Wingers of Wingera, our heroes from Deltora had defected the evil Neridah and save Prince Brown. The most successful one is Crystal.", the king said loudly. Everyone cheered loudly.

"Crystal, you saved Wingera, Deltora, and everyone. I would like to give you the Keystone of Wingera. Your bravery and strong power had saved us all.", Prince Brown said and gave me the Keystone of Wingera.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it. You keep it, it's yours.", I said and gave him back the keystone.

"Why?", Prince Brown asked.

"Because that keystone is made by your mother and your teacher. You should keep it, not me.", I explained.

"Yeah, you're right. I should keep it.", Prince Brown agreed. I smiled.

"Geraldine, you had found your true identity and your destiny. I think you should stay with us.", Eudora said gently to Geraldine.

"But...", Geraldine don't know what to say. She wants to live here, but her friends will miss her.

"You have two choices. One, live here with us. Or two, live with your friends at Deltora.", Eudora said.

Geraldine can't answer. It's a big challenge for her.

"Stay at Wingera, Geraldine. Home is always the best.", I explained.

"Yeah, you can always hang out with us.", Alyssa said.

"Plus, you are not going to another planet.", Lilly explained loudly.

We laughed, so was Lief, Barda and Jasmine.

"Maybe you are right, guys. I should stay at my home.", Geraldine said.

"So, what do you think?", Eudora asked.

"I decided to stay at Wingera because this is my home.", Geraldine answered.

"Good girl, Geraldine.", Eudora praised and touched her hair.

"But, who is going to take care me?", Geraldine asked.

"I will take care you. I'm your parents' friend.", Eudora answered.

"Thank you.", Geraldine said softly.

"So, how are we going to go back home? We can't let everyone to see our wings.", Lief asked.

"Don't worry, I will take them.", Eudora answered. She touched Lief's wings. His wings quickly turned into transparent. A few seconds later, his wings were gone.

Eudora did the same thing to my friends. When it was my turn, Eudora placed her hands on my colourful wings. Suddenly, my wings glowed brightly and Eudora gasped. She closed her eyes and thought something I don't know.

"What's wrong?", I asked. Eudora opened her eyes.

"Oh, nothing.", Eudora answered quickly. She removed her hand from my wings. I looked back, my wings were still there.

"Why didn't you take my wings?", I asked curiously.

"Because...you deserve the wings.", Eudora answered simply.

"Huh?", I didn't know about it.

"You are a very special girl, Crystal. Your wings is very important to you. You must keep it safely.", Eudora explained.

"But...how am I going to hide my wings?", I asked.

"Your wings are special. When you want to hide your wings, they will disappeared; when you want to use your wings, they will appear.", Eudora explained.

"Oh.", I sighed.

"Come on guys, we need to go! Queen Sharn is making a delicious dinner for us. We don't want to miss it!", Alyssa yelled. She was sitting on Honora's back.

"Oh right! Come on guys, let's go!", Lief said and sat on Fidelis' back.

Jasmine sat on Joyeu's back while Barda sat on Hopian's back. Lilly sat on Fortuna's back while I used my wings.

"Goodbye! See you guys again!", the king, Eudora, Anastasia and Prince Brown waved their hands and said loudly. Geraldine also waved her hand.

"Don't forget to hang out with us!", I reminded Geraldine.

"I will!", Geraldine answered happily.

We flew down to Deltora. A few minutes later, we made to the palace.

The dragons landed on the ground and my friends landed on the ground safely. I also landed on the ground safely too.

_I have to hide my wings. _I thought.

Suddenly, my wings were gone!

"It's already 6 o'clock! Dinner is almost ready! Let's go!", Lief said and ran towards to the palace. We followed Lief. The dragons flew back to their nests.

I know, there is something special in me. But what is it? I will find out one day. But now, it's dinner time.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Now I will show you about the spells used in the story.<strong>

**Adfishio Patientia (Used by Geraldine in chapter 5): **allows the caster to shoot multiple beams from his/her hands. In Latin, Patientia means "suffering".

**Tur-bo (Used by Geraldine in chapter 7, Rose in chapter 8): **create a unusual but strong whirlwind. It can be use in attack and defense. In the story, Geraldine, Rose used this spell for attack. Turbo is Latin for "whirling motion" and "whirlwind".

**Tempestus Impaetus (Used by Geraldine in chapter 7 and chapter 12 and Prince Brown in chapter 14): **summons a powerful lightning bolt at the caster's opponent. It is from the Latin words "Tempestus" which means "storm" and "Impaetus" meaning "force".

**Somnus (Used by Regan in chapter 8): **causes the enemy to fall into a deep sleep. Somnus is Latin for "sleep".

**Pontum Cartigo (Used by Rose and Regan in chapter 8): **an animation spell that causes all nearby objects to move and swarm the opponent.

**Facio Gravis (Used by Geraldine in chapter 11): **It brings someone (mostly a monster) to its knees by magnifying gravity around it. These two words, "Facio" and "Gravis," Latin words which means "to suffer" and "heavy" respectively.

**Tempestus (Used by Rose in chapter 11): **a spell that enables the caster to manipulate, generate, create and control water at will and mold it into a variety of shapes.

**Vitalis Eruptum (Used by Regan in chapter 11): **a spell that allows the caster control and manipulate the growth of plant life, primarily vines, as they wish. Vitalis is the Latin word for "life" or the "way of life" while Eruptum means "an eruption".

**Atherfo (Used by Geraldine in chapter 11): **a spell that a caster can use to manipulate any flower and propel to a speed so fast that can cut through tough objects such as stone. It comes from the Latin word, "Effervo" meaning to swarm out.

**Amplusmica (Used by Geraldine in chapter 11): **a spell that allows the caster to turn whatever the magic powder he or she expels touches and turns it into a large pile of flowers. It is used to soften the fall into otherwise deadly grounds giving the caster the ability to cheat what potentially could be fatal. This could be from the Latin words "amplus" meaning "large or spacious" and "mica" which means "grain."

**Hitreya (Used by Geraldine in chapter 11): **a powerful spell that is capable of summoning the mystical Door to Everywhere.

**Vortress Nebulae (Used by Crystal (Me) in chapter 12): **a spell that a caster can use to tell form a force field and conjure it in front of the caster (possibly other people). This is an invisible force field spell.

**Defecho Fhar (Used by Regan in chapter 12): **a spell capable of melting energy blasts as well as being able to melt even monsters.

**Tempestus Erectum (Used by Regan in chapter 12): **a spell that a caster can use to generate a powerful wind. It may be a necessary precursor to Tempestus Impaetus as it was used shortly before and contains the word "Tempestus".

**Abeo Exorior (Used by Geraldine in chapter 13): **a spell that can enable the caster to generate a magic dome and teleport oneself and others in close proximity by causing them to blur up and disappear in an area to another destination. Abeo is Latin for "go away" and Exorior is "I appear".

**Kimo Chaa (Used by Geraldine, Regan and Prince Brown in chapter 14): **a magic spell which a caster can use to shoot multiple blasts of energy at an opponent.

**Contego (Used by Crystal (Me) and Prince Brown in chapter 14): **a spell which the caster can use to make a large shield to defend from attacks. In Latin, Contego means "to protect".

**Erotiko (Used by Regan in chapter 14): **It is a powerful attack spell with a tail like shape at the end of it.

**Treest (Used by Geraldine in chapter 14): **It is a powerful attack spell that moves fast and can chase you down.

**Statuea (Used by Crystal (Me) in chapter 14): **a spell in which the caster can erupt a pulse of magic or power from his or her hands and freeze or render the victims immobile. Statuea is an anagram for 'estatua' which is Spanish for 'statue".

**Merchcus Veridactus**** (Used by Eudora and Neridah in chapter 14): **an incredibly strong and powerful offensive and dueling spell that allows the caster to create their glowing energy beam from both hands in order to greatly injure their opponent and the caster can also duel his or her opponent.

**Inseria Disperia**** (Used by Neridah in chapter 14): **Allows the caster to be immune to magic attacks.

**I took some time to do research of the spells. Please see the sneak peak of the next story!**

**Bye!**


	16. Next Story!

**My next story:**

**Deltora Quest: Leader of the Shadowlands**

**After the Shadow Lord was dead, who is the new leader of the Shadowlands?**

**A mysterious girl with scary black eyes and sharp teeth, covered by a magic black clock and a long, messy black hair. She looks normal to you but inside it's full of darkness and evil. Who is she?**

**She is plotting to invade Deltora and I decided to find out. My friends and I must find out her evil plan and stop her before it's too late! **

**Don't miss it!**

**Note: Please read more of my stories.**


End file.
